Harry Potter the Real Story HBP
by KatnissEverdeen101
Summary: As Harry's sister Scarlett's love affair starts to become an issue with the others, she has a choice to make. Also ya' know, she has to help save to world from the Dark Lord.


**Welcome readers! For those of you who are new to the story, hello and thanks for joining the party! I'm Amy, and this is my story. For those of you who have read the first part of this series, let me explain some things. Amy's name has been changed from Amy to Scarlett. We're starting off at HBP because it's one of my favorites, and I enjoy writing for this age group more. As always, please review, rate, and PM me. All (helpful and kind) suggestions mean the world to me, and are extremely helpful. Thank you all so much and happy reading!**

Harry was snoring loudly, and it was getting on Scarlett's nerves. He had been reading the newest Prophets and trying to get all the information he could on what was going on in the wizarding world. Harry had always hated being apart from all that was going on, especially with Voldemort returning. It didn't bother Scarlett so much, as much a she didn't enjoy it, it was nice to get a break from being "the chosen ones."

As Harry slept at his desk, Scarlett was trying to think of something to say to Draco. He hadn't written her for the longest time, and she had made up her mind to try to reach him again. She feared that not all was well with him, and that with Voldemort's life, had been the death of Draco and Scarlett's relationship. It made her chest hurt just thinking about it.

She looked at her roll of parchment and quill as she sat on her bed and tried to think of what to say. She hadn't gotten far with it at all. All it said was "Dear Draco,". She let out a sigh as she sunk into her bed.

She looked over at her packed trunk, then at the clock with longing. Uncle Dumbledore sent a letter to the twins that he was going to come and save them from the hell that was Privet Drive. They were to go to the Burrow until the school year started again.  
Just as she started to lose hope that he was coming, the street light went out. Scarlett gasped as she sat up immediately. Harry remained fast asleep.  
"Harry!" she said loudly. He snored on.

"Harry, he's here!" She yelled again. She crumpled up her letter to Draco and chucked it at her brother's head, who awoke with a start.

"What is it?" He said, rubbing his eyes. She pointed to the figure walking down the path.  
"He came!" Harry yelled excitedly.

"Of course he came! Now get your trunk and lets get out of here!" She said.

"Come on Moondance!" She said, as Scarlett's cat jumped into her arms.

The twins grabbed their things and ran down the stairs as the doorbell rang. The twins froze in a panic, as they heard Uncle Vernon complain loudly of someone visiting at this hour. The siblings exchanged a look like deer in headlights.

"Tell me you told Vernon that he was coming." Harry said.

"I thought you did." Scarlett said. They looked at each other for a moment more, and then bolted down the stairs. Dumbledore was talking to a very startled Dursley family.

"Ah, hello Harry, Scarlett. Shall we act like you've invited me to come in?" Dumbledore said as he walked straight in and sat in the living room. The brother and sister glanced at each other and forced back a smile.

The six sat down in the living room, with the all the Muggles sitting on one couch, and the wizards sitting on the other.

Scarlett glanced at her uncle's hand, to see it shriveled up and black. It looked like it was decomposing right on his body. The rest of him looked totally healthy. Old, but healthy.

Dumbledore saw Scarlett looking at his hand and smiled at her gently,  
"Later, my dear," he said kindly. He looked at the Dursley's and smiled.

"Now, getting straight to the point. As I'm sure you know, Harry and Scarlett will be coming of age in a years time…"

"No, they'll be turning seventeen. Won't you?" Aunt Petunia said, for the first time that evening. She asked them as if she really wasn't sure. The moment of silence made her realize how out of tune she was with her niece and nephew.

"Yes, they will. But in the wizarding world, we come of age at that time," Dumbledore said.

Uncle Vernon grumbled a little as Dumbledore spoke more on the matters at hand.

"You have never treated these kids as your own. They have been consistently neglected and shamed for who they are. As soon as they turn the age of seventeen, the magic will break. That, or when Harry and Scarlett no longer call this place home. Although I'm sure they would wish that too be soon, it is most unwise. Let them return one last time, then they will be out of your hair forever," Dumbledore said.

Aunt Petunia nodded slightly yes, and with that, Dumbledore took the two kids and lead them outside.

"Let me deal with those," Dumbledore said, casting a spell on the two trunks, causing them to disappear. He handed Harry the invisibility cloak, and Harry took it with some hesitation, for he thought he had put the cloak into his trunk. Even if he hadn't, how had he gotten it out of his room...

"Now, there is something we must discuss. As you know, Sirius has left you everything. Including number twelve, Grimmauld Place and Buckbeak. Buckbeak is living with Hagrid at the moment, and as for Grimmauld Place there's an issue,"  
Scarlett and Harry looked at each other for a moment, both of them with a sad look. They didn't like to talk about Sirius. Harry was the first one to speak up.

"You can keep Grimmauld Place, that's fine. Buckbeak can stay with Hagrid,"

"That's very kind of you," Dumbledore said. "And now, Potter's, let us step out into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure."


End file.
